Irony
by Celia25
Summary: Events of this story begin with 4x20's revelation of Zelena's pregnancy and go on from there for a two month period. Written for Day 2 of OQFixItWeek
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first story and I'm very nervous about posting it.**_

 _ **I want to thank OQFixItWeek organizers for giving me the chance to share this story and try to fix what I consider the worst plot A &E came with: Zelena's baby. I needed to try to fix it somehow and I just hope that someone enjoys this. ****Here goes the first part of the story. The next ones will be posted during OQFixItWeek, but each part might not necessarily fit the prompt for each day.**_

 _ **This is unbetaed and I should be ashamed for posting like this. I apologize in advance for the mistakes that surely you'll find.**_

 _ **I don't own any character of this story … It's all A &E and Once Upon A Time.**_

 _ **Hope you like it, enjoy it and let me know what you think …**_

* * *

-1-

When Regina looks back at her life, she realizes there has been irony everywhere.

As a little girl and then as a teen, she craved for love, for finding true love, to be in love and to be reciprocated by someone who truly and deeply loved her. Ironically, instead of marrying her true love, fate (and her mother) decided that she was doomed to spend years of her life in a loveless marriage, married to a man she didn't love and that didn't love her either.

During her childhood she wished for a sibling, for someone to play during her early years, for someone with whom she could share her little secrets, an accomplice for mischief … and later in her adult life, she wished she could have someone who could be a confident, a friend, someone who can give her comfort and stand by her when needed, someone who could understand her relationship with her mother. But, ironically, again, when she found out she had a sister she realized she would never find companionship, generosity, support or love in her. In fact, her sister turned out to be the one that stood in the way of her happiness and almost compromised it.

But, today Regina feels it's different. Today, she is happy, the nightmare she went through during the last months is finally over and she is optimistic about the future.

Regina's first day in Storybrooke feels different when she wakes up that morning with Robin by her side and that is the first sign that things have changed. She has been used to wake up by herself for mostly, if not all, part of her life.

With the king, they had separate bedrooms and only shared a bed during intimacy and as soon as it was over, she was alone in her bed again … thankfully. With sporadic lovers, it only was sex, so as soon as sex finished, her lovers left her chambers. With Graham, while in Storybrooke, she never wanted him to stay because of Henry; and, with Robin, she didn't have enough time to get used to anything.

With Robin, everything happened terribly fast: one day she was happy, totally in love and the next day she was saying goodbye to her soulmate in the town line seeing him leave with his son and "wife" with a broken heart, a torn page that once gave her hope and with the uncertainty of not knowing if she would ever see him again.

Last night had been the first night, in what felt like forever, where Robin and Regina found some peace and could finally focus on each other. With Henry staying for the night with the Charming's and Roland, with Robin's men, after a day full of emotions, they decided to stay at Regina's house. They ate dinner, cuddled by the chimney, talked about their future, about their children, about the things they were going to do next, as a couple … as a family … together … as they begin to get used to their new reality.

During their time in New York, they only got one time when they had a conversation that wasn't somehow about Zelena or the messy situation they were going through and they really had missed just being with the other one.

They just looked at each other, shared _I love you_ 's and made love all night.

Last night had been the first time they were able to have this type of connection after, what she called during all those months, the "Zelena situation" and she realized how they both missed the intimacy. Intimacy that happened that only time in her vault and couldn't happen again, because of the circumstances they had to face later.

Lying in bed by his side, she turns to look at him. He sleeps relaxed, unaware that she is staring deeply at him, grateful that she gets to have another chance and relieved that they could sort things out and still have a chance together.

She is awake. In fact, has been awake for some time now. She couldn't sleep much last night. Her mind was filled of thoughts of what would have been if things hadn´t developed the way they did.

She relives in her mind the last two months. The events that happened since she left with Emma to find Lily and Robin, nervous and excited at the same time of how would it be like to see him again after 6 weeks of not knowing anything about him and how would he react after the news she was about to share with him.

But not even in her worst nightmares (and she'd had a lot in her life) she would have imagined what the meeting with her soulmate turned out to be, what she find out just minutes after hugging him and the road they both had to go through until they found peace again.

 _"She's pregnant"_. Those words had reverberated in her ears and in her mind all night long and she still could hear Robin's words, see the smile on her sister's face and feel her world fall apart in an instant.

She thinks now on the irony of Robin's words, when she thought she would be the one saying something similar.

...

 _"So…" says Regina almost about to burst into tears while trying to content the increasing feeling of nausea and dizziness that increased when she heard her soulmate said the words "She's pregnant"._

 _Just after hearing those words, it began to feel as if she was watching a movie or somebody else's story. The pain, the disappointment, the rage, the desperation, the sadness … all those feelings kept flowing through her body at the same time. The only way her mind found how to cope with those feelings without collapsing was to pretend she was witnessing somebody else's story and not hers._

 _He only answers "Yeah"._

 _She can tell he is devastated. He can't even look her in the eyes or keep his head up. He has the attitude of a broken man. And in fact, he is broken and feels humiliated._

 _He had just found out that his real wife and mother of his son, the woman he once loved, was killed by the same woman that had been impersonating her for months, the same woman that has deceived him during that time by making him believe his wife had come back and, as if things weren't already complicated enough, after weeks of common life it just happened that he got her pregnant. So, the very same woman who killed his wife was now carrying his child … and was his soulmate's sister._

 _A nightmare._

 _He thinks on the irony of all this. On how he left Storybrooke because of a complicated situation that apparently had only one way to be solved and how now, weeks later, he is in the middle of a sick, twisted and even more complicated situation that seems has no way to be fixed. Ironic, indeed._

 _Still they must face the current scenario, address it directly and talk like civil people, so Regina continues "So, you moved on … with her."_

 _After minutes staring at Robin and after seeing him take generous sips of scotch, she can say that Robin is still in shock by this whole situation. She can feel his confusion, his anger and his embarrassment._

 _And indeed he is, among other feelings, ashamed for not noticing this "Marian" wasn't his Marian._

 _She waits for Robin to say something … anything, but he only gets to say "Hhhhmmm" and continues avoiding to look her in the eyes._

 _So, with a tone in her voice that leaves no doubt that she is also angry, very angry … and disappointed … and is making efforts to control herself, she says "Really Robin, pregnant? Couldn't you just buy a condom in a drugstore? For God's sake even teenagers are taught to do so! I'm angrier with you for knocking her up than for sleeping with her!"_

 _And it's ironic that she brings up that issue when she quite remembers the first and only time (or "times", because that night in her vault, and the next morning, it was not an only time) they made love he didn't even suggest using protection and since she knew there were no chances that she could get pregnant, she just didn't mention it at all. And in fact, she thinks, their lack of protection that night and next morning … well, that would be a conversation for another time. The current situation is already too fucked up to add more fuel to the fire, even though she is dying inside her and has to deal with a lot by herself._

 _Robin only gets to say "A condom?", with a look of interrogation in his face that reminds Regina that Robin wasn't long in Storybrooke before he had to go to New York and she didn't have any time to teach him the technology of the land without magic (she only got to teach him how to use a cell phone and some artifacts in the kitchen), least of all the one regarding safe sex and birth control._

 _Regina sighs and reminds herself that Robin is not the one to blame. In fact, he is another victim and collateral damage in her insane sister's search of revenge against her, so she should not focus her anger towards Robin. If there is someone guilty, that person is her sister._

 _And she begins again "I'm sorry Robin. I should apologize to you and not blame you. This is about Zelena getting her revenge and taking my happy ending away from me. She just hurt you because of me. I promise not to judge you. You thought she was your wife, but still I need to know everything that happened between the two of you. When did you begin sleeping with …?" she stops not knowing if she should say "Marian", "your wife" or just "Zelena", but the only word that leaves her mouth is "… her?"_

 _Robin begins talking with a broken voice "I'll tell you everything, Regina. Anything you need to know. This whole situation is insane. I … I know this child has no fault and doesn't deserve this either. No one should conceive a child through deception and lies. I … I need time to figure out what to do and I need your support. I can't go through this alone."_

 _He almost begs her with tears in his eyes and adds while he brings his hands to the side of his head "I… I just can't, Regina … the choices I made thinking she really was Marian and now, I found out this witch just killed her… She didn't only lie to us, but Roland, do you know how confused he will be? How will I explain this shit to him? I… I'm ashamed for saying it, but I just want to kill this witch … and I can't… because she carries my child."_

 _Listening to Robin asking for her support and admitting he needs her to help him go through this situation, breaks her heart, but seeing him how devastated and broken he is, makes her almost forget that she, as well, has a lot going on, so she just takes his hands, looks directly into his eyes and says "We'll work this out… together"._

 _At her answer, he smiles and begins to tell her how his time in New York was._

 _He tells her how he felt when he left Storybrooke with the only purpose of saving his "wife's" and "Roland's mother's" life and not because he chose to. He shares the devastation and hopelessness he felt when his happy ending was ripped away from him._

 _She hears, watching the tears gathering in his eyes, that being so heartbroken made him decide to focus the little energy he still had trying to get used to the land without magic and to survive in a world he knew nothing about._

 _He continues telling her that he found difficult to connect with Marian and he thought it was him, but then he realized this lack of connection was also with Roland. He tells her that he noticed that Marian seemed to avoid little moments of mother and son interaction, especially bath time and bed time with Roland and that she was careless with his son, even making him skip lunch or dinner._

 _He shares with her how this lack of connection seemed to end each day after Roland went to sleep and that Marian tried to be intimate with him by all means, but he refused each time, because he wasn't in love with her and because of the love he once had for Marian, he didn't want her to be a replacement of what he couldn't have with Regina._

 _Regina listens with attention not daring to interrupt this moment, holding his hands tightly and only letting go of his hands to put into her mouth some candies from time to time._

 _He continues and tells Regina how those intents made him so uncomfortable that he decided to sleep in Roland's bedroom but still "Marian's" (she notices he still names her as "Marian") attempts continued and with every rejection her reaction was worse. He tells her how she yelled at him, blaming him for still being in love with Regina. He tells her the situation at home was unbearable and he only found comfort drinking at night and holding up just because of the memories he had of the time he spent with her._

 _He describes how he thought that was not how he remembered his wife, but he assumed her behavior was triggered by the stress she went through with the Snow Queen's curse, finding out her husband loved someone else, trying to adjust to a new world and trying to get used to technology she didn't understand. He opens up to Regina and says he knew something was off, but never would have guessed what was really happening._

 _He still has strength (but Regina notices he doesn't look at her … he is ashamed) to tell her that one night, a month after their arrival to New York, he drank way too much and passed out on the couch waking up the next morning in Marian's bed … naked… and how he assumed it happened the obvious. He still doesn't look at her when he tells her that Marian (he still names her "Marian") remembered him how they spend the night together with a big smile… a night that he didn't recall at all despite the efforts that he made._

 _He shares with her, with tears in his eyes, how just a few days ago Marian came home and gave him the news about her pregnancy and how she reacted when he asked her if she was sure._

 _That was it. He had shared how things happened and now both should figure out how to handle this mess._

 _So, after a couple of minutes in which Regina has been thinking deeply she says "Okay Robin, this will sound odd, as if you are in some sort of interrogatory, but I'm trying to sort some things out and as my sister is a liar, manipulative, mentally unstable bitch I need to ask some questions and I need you to answer honestly"._

" _Are you sure you don't remember having sex with her?" asks Regina._

" _No, Regina. I don't remember. But it's not the first time I don't remember my actions when drunk, so that's why I believed her."_

 _Regina continues and from the look on her face Robin can feel that what comes next won't be easy "Robin, I hope you understand that I really need you to ask this and I'm sorry, really sorry for this …" says Regina pausing an instant as if trying to find the right words for what she was going to say next "Hmmm… and, before, Robin? … hmmm … Did you have sex with her in Storybrooke after finding out your "wife" was back?"_

 _Regina waits for an answer that comes after some seconds "Regina, do you really need to ask that?" Robin raises his voice a little, not yelling, but loud enough to show his discomfort and maybe this is the first time he has the courage to look her in the eyes "I think you already know the answer, Regina and if you don't I can't find a reason why you came all the way here to find me"._

 _Regina is about to interrupt again, but she only has time to open her mouth when she hears Robin talking again "Regina, I will say this only once. The last time I recall sleeping with someone, it was you and that night meant everything to me" This confession makes Regina blush slightly and smile and Robin can't help but think how he missed that smile, but he continues saying "I have never had sex with any other woman since I met you and I don't remember having slept with Marian either here in New York or elsewhere. If I'm in this situation is because I've been deceived"._

" _I'm sorry Robin for intruding in your privacy, but I needed to ask. When you thought your wife had come back, you said to me that you had a vow with her and that vow comes also with marital life…. that's why I asked"._

 _Robin remembers clearly the day when he came to Regina's office and practically dumped her and it makes him feel angrier, now that he knows it was Zelena all the time, but he has no time to say anything (and is grateful for that) because Regina continues with her questions "Okay. Did you see any results of the pregnancy test? Did you go to a doctor with her to confirm her pregnancy? How far along is she?" continues asking Regina._

" _Holy shit, Regina! How would I know that? She said she was pregnant and I only asked her if she was sure. She got annoyed but she said she was my wife and that we had slept together and I had no reason to doubt her. What's a fucking pregnancy test, anyway? In the Enchanted Forest we don't have doctors to confirm what a woman knows… we only call the midwife when the time comes!" answered Robin utterly annoyed by the interrogatory._

" _I'm sorry Robin, I had to ask. Please, understand that Zelena might be lying. This realm has ways to confirm pregnancy, even time of conception, with a level of accuracy that would surprise you, and there are means to figure out paternity. Science, biology and technology in this world will help us find some answers…. And this is something that Zelena doesn't know and surely isn't expecting. So … should I continue?"_

 _Robin nods and answers an almost imperceptible "Go on" and Regina continues._

" _So, you don't recall having sex with her and have only her word about the pregnancy?" she reaffirms herself asking again the same information Robin had just answered._

 _Robin nods again and Regina asks "Are you sure when you woke up in her bed was a month after you arrived here? … I think it's too soon for her to realize she is pregnant within the next …hmmmm …" she makes some math in her head and finishes "… one or two weeks? … but I'm no doctor"._

" _Yes, Regina. I'm quite sure. That night specifically I got drunk because it had been a month since we last saw each other. I wanted to call you and she found out and forced me to delete your contact. She said that if I ever tried to contact you again, she would leave taking Roland with her" he answers, but before Regina can continue with her questions he adds "… That's why I asked her if she was sure about being pregnant, because I still do not picture myself having sex with her after the things she said to me that night … but, I was too drunk"_

" _Okay. Hmmmm … Did she meet other people here in New York? Did you see her talking with someone you didn't know? Did she, even once, not return home by the time she should?" continues Regina._

" _Well, in the mornings she went out to run some errands, grocery shopping and was looking for a pre-school for Roland. It seemed she didn't find a pre-school that she liked, because she continued searching … at least, that's what I thought. She never went out at night. However, she had two free afternoons for herself. She told me she was attending some activities at the community center, to try to understand this world better, its people and habits. I thought it would be good for her."_

 _Regina looks directly to him trying to hide her doubts and to sound sure of what she thinks it's best "This is what we're going to do. I will ask Emma to take Roland back to Storybrooke, to your men. Roland must stay with your men until we get back. He will be safe with them and for any contingency there's Emma that has magic. He will be safer away from this bitch. Zelena, you and I will stay in New York until we know for sure if Zelena is really pregnant and if she is, if the baby is yours. In New York, you will be safe, Zelena has no magic, the only thing she has been using with a little magic is the necklace with the glamour spell but now that we have it, she has no magic with her and she doesn't know this world like I do. Still without my magic I have leverage here."_

 _Robin hears to Regina with attention, nodding from time to time. He is amazed how easily it seems for her to organize her thoughts and come up with a coherent plan. No doubt she is a natural leader and despite what she did in her years as the Evil Queen and still as Storybrooke's mayor, people continue trusting her decisions._

" _I will instruct Emma, if you approve, to give Roland a forgetting potion. It won't make any harm to your son. It will just make him forget the time since her "mother" came back until now. He won't remember finding his "mother" again, the Snow Queen's curse, leaving Storybrooke and certainly not his life these past weeks in New York. I think it's better for him not to go through the loss of Marian a second time…. Of course, unless you think different …. And, if Zelena is pregnant with … hmmmm … your child, we will figure out how to handle this with Roland, later"._

 _Robin notices first the tears gathering in Regina's eyes and the expression of pain in her face the moment she says "your baby", but then he realizes Regina has just said "we" and he puts aside the feeling of uneasiness and smiles with hope that maybe not everything is over and that they may still have a chance to be together._

" _Everything's fine, Regina. I will talk to Roland and maybe you can help me contact Little John. I need to explain my men the whole situation… Oh, shit! … they won't believe this … and, hmmm … Regina, I want to apologize for yelling at you earlier, when we were in the apartment. I'm truly sorry … please forgive me." He says rubbing her hand while talking to her._

 _She only smiles and says "I understand, Robin. Things had been really stressful for you the last weeks."_

 _Regina has been trying to hide her need to burst into tears since she sat with Robin in that bar and doesn't know how much time she will be able to be in control of her emotions and this doesn't go unnoticed by Robin. He admits the situation they're going through is complicated and has been a surprise for her, but still there's something off with Regina. She is only drinking water (and for a conversation this heavy, usually she would have drunk at least two glasses of scotch by that moment) and is sucking on from time to time some lemon candy … that's not her … she avoids sweets and she has gone to the bathroom like four times since they arrived here. She had changed some habits and definitely he could say something is different with her, so he asks "Regina, are you okay? I know this is something stupid to ask, but I can feel there's something more … something you're not telling me."_

" _Damn soulmate connection!" Thinks Regina to herself, because indeed there's something she should tell him, but it's not the right time now with Zelena's pregnancy between the two of them, so she only takes his hands firmly and says "Let's first figure out if she's pregnant and if you're the father. Then we shall talk"._

 _And as she stands up from the chair to leave she tries to make things more natural and comes up with an "Okay, thief, let's move, we don't have all day! We need to talk to Emma and then to Zelena, but first we need to go to a drugstore to buy something"._

 _And with that they leave the bar and stop in the first drugstore they find in the way to the apartment, where Regina buys 3 pregnancy tests from different brands. Regina explains Robin how a pregnancy test works and Robin is marveled of the things available in this land and how Regina has get to know all these._

 _He tells Regina that he is sure Zelena hasn't used one of those "pregnancy detectors" because he should have seen the box or the little stick in the bathroom and he hasn't._

 _They arrive to the apartment minutes later and find Roland playing with Emma and Lily totally unaware of the whole situation. Bless the innocence of being five! Emma and Lilly have managed to take Zelena away to one of the rooms, just after Regina and Robin left, so that they won't need to explain Roland who the redheaded lady was and where was his mom._

 _While Emma and Regina talk privately, Robin does the same with Roland, explaining him that he will be going back to Storybrooke and that he and Regina will be going later, because "there's no room in the car for all of us". Roland is excited to return and to go to live in the woods again and doesn't even ask about when his mother will be joining them… so, that part is easy._

 _Robin and Regina make Roland's bag and within the next hour Emma, Lily and Roland part to Storybrooke, with clear instructions of what to say and what to do when they arrive._

 _Once Emma, Lily and Roland have left the apartment, Regina and Robin walk into the room Zelena is in and close the door behind them._

 _This won't be easy._

" _So, Zelena you're pregnant", says Regina with a voice that would give chills to the toughest of people and surely does to Zelena._

" _Yes, indeed I am, sister. I have been here 6 weeks playing the perfect wife with your soulmate and I guess you know what husband and wife do in the bedroom, don't you? You were married once. I wonder why you never got pregnant..." She has that smile in her face, a smile just in between mockery and insanity "… Maybe the king didn't desire you, sister? Or had a mistress? Or maybe he just couldn't get it up? Or is it that maybe you just can't have children?" finishes Zelena looking fiercely at Regina, with her eyes almost about to pop off their orbits. The hate, the envy, the rage … all there in one look._

 _Regina doesn't even have time to answer because Robin intervenes "The thing is, witch…" and both Zelena and Regina turn at the same time to look at him surprised of the angry tone in his voice "… I don't remember sharing a bed with you … ever, so you know, the land without magic has another type of magic, one that you aren't aware it even exists and that we are going to use on you"._

 _Regina adds, staring directly at Zelena in the eyes "In fact Zelena, this world's magic is called knowledge, science and technology. Do you see this little stick here in my hand? .." she says holding in one of her hands the pregnancy test "… well, this little thing can tell us using a single drop of … hmmm … fluid … If you're pregnant or if you're not. If you're pregnant, magic in this land will tell us exactly how far along you are and who is the father of your baby without any doubt …. So, listen to me very carefully Zelena, there's no way you will get away with this. Either way this unfolds, believe me, you and I won't be seen each other ever again."_

 _Zelena's face is pale now, she surely hadn't expected something like this. Robin and Regina can feel how nervous and angry she is, almost about to lose the little control she still has, but Regina continues, not giving Zelena any time to reply._

" _Maybe this land can't punish you for Marian's death, because we can't prove it happened, it will be difficult to understand in a world without magic and there's no corpse, but … if this happens to be true and your baby is Robin's … well, having sex with someone and taking advantage of a person while unconscious or drunk, without explicitly and willingly giving their consent for such act, is a crime and is called rape and you most certainly will go to jail for it. Your baby will be born in jail and as soon as it is strong enough, the baby will go to live with Robin … jail is not a place to raise a son or a daughter, so as a mother you'll understand that taking the baby away from you will be its best chance. You will see your baby again when you get out of jail, hmmmm ….maybe in 10 or 15 years from now, luckily a little earlier if you behave well in jail, and when that happens your son or daughter won't even recognize you … be sure, we will use any tool the system in this land provides us to put you in jail if you sexually abused Robin. So, Zelena it would be better for you if you were just lying about this baby, because if this is Robin's baby things will turn out to be pretty bad for you."_

 _Regina is facing Zelena, standing very close to her, face to face and is well aware that she has Zelena's total attention because Zelena hasn't even dared to blink since Regina began speaking._

 _Regina continues talking to Zelena deeply and slowly, as if she wants to be sure Zelena heasr and understands without any doubt each word that leaves her mouth and if looks could kill, well … Zelena would be very dead by now._

"… _And if it happens that you're pregnant with somebody else's baby or not pregnant at all, what we are going to find out soon, let's say that you will have to learn to live by your own away from us and if you dare to get close to my family again … I swear to God, Zelena that there will be no place in any realm for you to hide from me. I'll find you and will crush your heart without blinking and still will be back home for coffee!"_

 _Zelena recomposes herself quickly, hides her nervousness and concern, and replies quickly "Regina dear, you are lying. I can tell how desperate you are and for the first time maybe you are jealous and envy what I have", she walks forward and when her face is almost touching Regina's she continues "You are jealous because I will have with Robin what you can't have with him, dear."_

 _Robin immediately gets closer to Regina and puts his arm around her shoulders while saying "Look, witch, Regina doesn't have to be jealous. She doesn't need to pretend to be someone else to have me. She can have with me whatever she wants."_

" _Are you sure, thief?" replies Zelena turning to look at Regina "I see… You haven't told him the truth yet" and turning again to look at Robin, who can't hide his surprise, she continues "Well… it seems, your girlfriend hasn't been totally honest with you. Actually she isn't able to have everything she wants. There's one thing I have that surely she wishes, but she won't have ever: a child of her flesh and blood!"_

 _Robin looks surprised, but doesn't respond. Regina has an unreadable expression and doesn't answer either. Both have gotten to know Zelena and they aren't playing her game, so, Regina answers quickly "Don't think you are so certain of what I can or can't have, Zelena … you'll most surely be surprised! I strongly recommend you to save your energies for later. You'll need them."_

 _She takes in her hand again the pregnancy test that she left moments before over the table and continues "Now, Zelena we will both go into that bathroom and I'll watch you pee in this stick. In 5 minutes we'll know if you're pregnant"._

 **TO BE CONTINUED ...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here goes the second part of the story! Technically, still in Day2 of OQFixItWeek and still unbetaed.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

\- 2 -

Robin is still sleeping by Regina's side. She had been awake for a while now, just staring at the ceiling, thinking for what seemed hours when it had only been minutes. She has recalled the events since she first arrived at New York and still wonders how she was able to find the strength to deal with her sister while hiding her little secret to Robin and not feeling well physically.

In fact, Regina had found out that she was pregnant five weeks after Robin crossed the town line, leaving for New York. The impossible had happened and, Regina and Robin had conceived a child the night they spent in her vault.

It took some time for Regina to accept she might be pregnant. First, she noticed she missed her period, but she didn't pay much attention to it and attributed being late to the stress she'd had lately. Then, the first symptoms began to appear: the pain and sensitivity in her breasts (she couldn't even lie in bed face down); the feeling of nausea that accompanied her since very early in the morning and only ceased after lunch; the excessive tiredness and need to sleep more and even take naps, something very unusual in her; the frequent need to pee.

Despite all the signs that clearly pointed out a pregnancy, Regina took the idea away from her head, because she was well aware it was impossible. However, it had been Emma the one that had insisted that Regina took a pregnancy test, after finding her vomiting one morning and hadn't stopped insisting on it, until Emma herself bought the pregnancy test and waited outside the bathroom during the five unbearable minutes that took to confirm Regina's pregnancy.

Regina can still feel the excitement and surprise she felt as if it was the very moment she saw the "plus" sign on the little stick. She never thought she would get to know what it was having a life inside her and feeling it grow up until it becomes a little person different from her.

Her pregnancy is a miracle and, it seems that the power of soulmates and true love had done the job and had been able to reverse the effects of the infertility potion Regina took all those years ago. Until now, she hasn't found any other possible explanation for her pregnancy. She remembers thinking she should make some research later, just for science, but haven't done any yet… but she surely will.

She remembers now how she thought in that bathroom on the irony of this situation. Been able to find a perfect match, a connection with someone that powerful that could reverse the effects of magic, but still not been able to be together. That day in the bathroom she cried before opening the door to Emma. Her tears were of happiness, but also of impotence.

Emma had proved to be a good friend. Another irony in her life, indeed. The child of Snow White, whom she hated and tried to kill for decades, becomes her closer friend and the one person that has supported her most during one of the moments in her life when she felt more vulnerable, with Robin gone and an unexpected pregnancy.

Now she realizes that without Emma's support, she couldn't have handled her pregnancy and least of all Zelena's.

Except for Dr. Whale and his medical staff, Emma was the only one that knew about Regina's pregnancy. Regina decided to keep that information to herself and not to share it with anyone in town, not even with Henry. She needed first to be sure that the baby was strong and that stress or the constant fate of watching her happiness been taken away, didn't make her have a miscarriage. Then, it was that she really couldn't have stood the looks of compassion from the people in town. It was enough humiliation for her, the looks and gossip she still had to bear regarding Robin leaving town with his family.

During the time Regina spent in New York it had been Emma the person in whom Regina relied on most and the only one who knew the complete story of what she was going through. Maybe Emma understood so well Regina's situation, because Emma had been through something similar or even worse: pregnant and alone, away from her baby's father and then going through pregnancy and giving birth while in jail.

Besides, Emma had become of great help when Regina needed some information about the world without magic or advice on how she should approach certain issues that they were trying to sort out with Zelena.

Regina smiles, touching softly her little baby bump, and thinks she will be forever grateful to Emma for putting in her way Dr. Legrand.

...

 _A week has passed since Regina and Robin confirmed that Zelena was in fact pregnant and wasn't lying about it, and that's the only reason why Regina finds herself reading with interest the latest issue of "Pregnancy and Newborns" magazine while waiting for her appointment with Dr. Legrand, an appointment that couldn't have been settled earlier due the doctor's availability._

 _Dr. Legrand is an Ob-Gyn that Emma recommended and that she has known for years after meeting him in one of her cases as a bail bonds agent. Emma has told Regina that Dr. Legrand is a qualified and competent professional that could guide her with the "Zelena situation" in the medical field._

 _So, Regina waits for Dr. Legrand's secretary to call her name and that happens just five minutes after the time of her appointment. She is alone. She wants to talk to Dr. Legrand alone until she comes back with Zelena for a next appointment. She has thought a lot about this and has shared her thoughts with Emma, and both agree it is better not to involve Robin for now. At least until they confirm if the baby is his._

 _Dr. Legrand greets Regina and tells her to have a seat. Regina is surprised that Dr. Legrand is a handsome man, almost her age, and she can't help but think that maybe he and Emma were involved romantically. She will ask Emma later, without the pirate's prying eyes and ears, of course._

" _Well, Ms. Mills I had a call from Emma just yesterday saying you were coming by and that you had a difficult case. Please, tell me, how can I be of help?" asks Dr. Legrand with a pen in his hand ready to write in a sheet of paper every detail Regina is about to share._

 _Regina begins to tell the doctor the "difficult case" leaving aside all the things that a man of this world wouldn't understand "Thank you, doctor. Hmmm … I'm indeed in a complicated situation" she pauses, choosing wisely the words she will use next " … I need to confirm time of pregnancy and if possible time of conception and depending on that I will need to perform a DNA test on an unborn child to confirm or exclude someone's paternity. Right now, I don't know if I have a case of nonconsensual sex, that I might need to prove later in court."_

 _Dr. Legrand can't disguise his surprise and the feeling of compassion towards her, and says immediately "Oh… I'm so sorry Ms. Mills. I need to know some details of your medical story. At least the date of your last period and if you …"_

 _Regina doesn't let the doctor finish when she realizes he thinks she is the victim. In fact, she is another type of victim in all this insanity, but she's not the one who was raped, at least this time, and with that thought she lets escape a sad smile remembering the countless times she went through nonconsensual sex herself while married to the king … if she had just known then that she had a say in that matter … well, things were different in the Enchanted Forest and maybe it wouldn't have made any difference. So, she buries all those thoughts deep in her mind and answers "Oh, no doctor… this isn't about me… today, anyway… It's …. hmmmm ….my sister. She says she got pregnant by someone, and that person doesn't remember having any type of sexual contact with her. I think she might be lying"._

" _Have you confirmed her pregnancy?" asks the doctor._

" _Yes, doctor. I made her take a pregnancy test (in fact three) and all of them were positive. So, yes … she's pregnant without any doubt"_

 _Dr. Legrand writes something in the sheet of paper he has on his desk and looks at her "I have to perform a clinical examination and she will need an ultrasound and some blood tests to check her HCG level. That information will tell us time of pregnancy and her due date, and maybe it's enough for you to exclude paternity…. Ms. Mills, can I ask you to complete this form with your sister's personal information?"_

" _I … I think I can't, doctor. My sister and I are not close. In fact, I just found out I had a sister very recently and I don't know anything about her life, least of all of her medical issues" Regina realizes in that moment how awkward this all should seem to the doctor. She came here to seek professional help in a difficult case involving her sister, she told the doctor she thinks her sister might be lying about a very serious thing and now she says she doesn't know a thing about her sister. She needs to elaborate. "Look, doctor, the thing is my sister didn't grow up with me. My mother gave her away before she married my father and never told us about her. Some months ago, my sister showed up and that's how I get to know that I have a sister. Our mother is dead now and my sister is a woman that grew up envying what I had because somehow she knew about me. My sister is a very complicated and disturbed woman"._

 _After hearing Regina's explanation, Dr. Legrand only says "Okay, don't worry. We'll fill this form when you come back with your sister…. But, Ms. Mills one last question …. You said you are not here today because of you, but is there something I need to know about your medical condition?"_

 _Regina is surprised about how quickly Dr. Legrand finds out she might have some medical issue, but she has decided to keep her pregnancy to herself (in fact she just talked to Emma last night and both agreed it would be better not to share the news yet … with no one… and that included Dr. Legrand) until the "Zelena situation" was solved or at least when they were sure how to handle it._

 _So, she answers trying not to look to the doctor "Hmmmm …. No. Nothing out of the ordinary. If I need to be checked, I'll set an appointment for another time" Regina doesn't feel comfortable to lie to the doctor… well, she is not technically lying … a 10 weeks pregnancy isn't something out of the ordinary for a woman and luckily she suddenly remembers that she needs Zelena's medical information first hand and that thought gives her the perfect opportunity to change the topic by saying "… and doctor, one last thing, you will notice that to my sister's appointments I will come with her always. All her medical information should be released to me. She can be present, but I need to know directly from you about the issues that concern me and that I've just discussed with you"._

 _"Okay, Ms. Mills, but you'll understand, that I need to assure my patient's and the baby's wellbeing and any decision I will take will be to accomplish that. You will have the information you asked for, but I won't compromise your sister's or her child's safety by any means. Are you okay with this?"_

 _"I think we are in the right hands, doctor. I wouldn't be comfortable if you had said otherwise. I'll check with your secretary the next available appointment and will come back with my sister"._

 _And after thanking the doctor, she stands up and leaves, just to return 3 days later with Zelena._

 _It had been really difficult to bring Zelena to the medical appointment. She heard no reasons and gave all the excuses she came up with. First, it was that she didn't trust the doctors in this realm, least of all doctors that Regina had chosen. Then, it was that she was afraid that the doctor may harm her baby. Later, it was the she needed to know exactly what they will be doing to her (despite Regina had explained her everything already). Lastly, she said she won't be going because she was afraid of needles and that she didn't want someone to examine her lady parts._

 _There's where Regina lost it. It was as if she were convincing a 3 year old child to take a blood sample! The only way Regina found to convince Zelena was threatening her with calling the police, "because in this realm no pregnant woman gets to deny prenatal care to her unborn child" she had said and that the police would be the ones dragging her in an ambulance to the hospital._

 _That did it and now Regina is waiting for the appointment with Dr. Legrand with a visibly nervous Zelena._

 _But for Regina things are not easy, either. She is really stressed because she doesn't know what will the doctor find out after Zelena's medical examination and what would be her reaction. Regina is afraid that Zelena's unstable behavior puts her in a position where she'll have to explain to the doctor things that would be impossible to understand for someone that doesn't believe in magic or having to get through the humiliation of telling the doctor that Zelena's baby's father is actually her boyfriend. And if things were not difficult enough she has to hide from everyone the increasing feeling of nausea. But, she just breathes deeply, closes her eyes for some minutes, puts a candy in her mouth, and that seems to make the trick … at least for now._

 _Once in Dr. Legrand's office and after Zelena has been introduced, Dr. Legrand asks Zelena to fill the form with her personal information (age, number of pregnancies, number of children, any illness…) and as soon as Zelena returns the filled form, he begins asking Zelena some questions._

 _"Okay, Zelena. I will ask you some questions and I need you to answer honestly. If you don't know something it's better to tell me so and do not give any inaccurate information. First, I need to know the date of your last period."_

 _Dr. Legrand lifts his head to look at Zelena and waits for her answer. Zelena looks down and just answers with an "I don't remember" that seems not to bother the doctor as he continues asking if she has been checked before for the pregnancy, if she had felt any pain, if she had bled, if she had experienced any sort of unusual symptom … all of which are answered with a blunt "no" each time the doctor looks at her waiting for an answer._

 _After finishing with the questions, Dr. Legrand addresses Regina and says "Ms. Mills, everything seems fine with your sister, but still I can't tell you exactly how far along is she. I need to examine her and make an ultrasound" and turning to look at Zelena he continues "Please, Zelena go to the next room. There's a nurse that will help you get changed so that I can examine you"._

 _After just a few minutes, Zelena comes in a medical gown, with no clothes under it, visibly mortified and nervous, and sits on the examination table as the nurse indicates her to lie down._

 _"Okay, Zelena. First, I will examine your abdomen and then I will perform a pelvic examination to check your cervix. Now please be still …"_

 _Dr. Legrand presses both hands on Zelena's abdomen, and Regina has a chance to take a look at her sister's baby bump. At first sight, it seems bigger than hers, but she knows it doesn't mean anything._

 _"Everything seems okay, Zelena. But, now I need you to put your legs over there …" says the doctor pointing with one hand to the two supports where the legs fit for a gynecological examination, but before he can continue Zelena interrupts saying "Really, is this necessary?"_

 _"Zelena, this is a standard first medical examination for a pregnant woman. Please, it will only take a moment". Zelena opens her eyes in panic as she sees the doctor putting gloves in his hands as Regina smirks raising her eyebrows …_

 _"Okay, now, we can have the ultrasound" says Dr. Legrand taking the gloves off after finishing Zelena's examination. "With the ultrasound we can hear your baby's heart and see it….we will find out how far along you are, Zelena… since you don't recall your last period, the information we get from the ultrasound complemented with the results of your blood tests, will give us with no doubt the time of pregnancy and your due date"._

 _Zelena is openmouthed as she realizes Regina hasn't been lying when she told her about the magic in this realm._

 _"You will feel cold, but nothing more, Zelena. Let's see…" and just after that, they all hear the tum-tum-tum of the baby's heart beat and the doctor begins measuring some dark spot that Regina thinks must be the baby._

 _Regina is clearly emotional when she listens the sound of the baby's heart. She is well aware that this might be her soulmate's baby with another woman, but she takes away that thought of her mind, at least for some seconds, amazed with the miracle of life and focusses her attention on the screen in front of her._

 _But Zelena's face shows no emotion at all, and Regina doesn't know if it is because Zelena doesn't fully understand the meaning of what she's seeing and hearing or because she's uncomfortable or if it's that she doesn't care … she just hopes it's the first one._

 _After some minutes, where the only sound in the room has been the baby's heartbeat Regina asks "Is everything okay, doctor?"_

 _"Indeed it is! Congratulations Zelena, you have a healthy baby in there."_

 _Regina can't hide her anxiety anymore and continues asking "Doctor, do you know how far along is she?" Regina can hear her own heart beating loudly and is afraid the doctor and Zelena can hear it as well._

 _"Well, Ms. Mills, with the information the ultrasound gives us, I would say your sister is between 13 and 15 weeks pregnant. Certainly not less than 12 weeks" answers the doctor, and continues before he gets interrupted by any of the women present "I must remind you both that since we don't know exactly the first date of Zelena's last period, it's difficult to make an exact estimation. Right now I only have the information from the ultrasound, but not all babies develop at the same rate, so to be more accurate I will still need a blood test. However with no doubt this is a pregnancy over12 weeks"._

 _Regina asks the doctor if he's sure and when he says that the ultrasound doesn't lie, but that still he needs some blood tests, she makes the math in her head and turns to look directly to Zelena that is now sitting on the examination table and finally asks "Zelena, do you understand what this information means?"_

 _After hearing Regina ask that question to his patient, Dr. Legrand tells both women that he will leave them alone to discuss this information and will be waiting in his office._

 _At Regina's question, Zelena only answers "Well, I think it confirms I am pregnant" but before Zelena can begin with her mockery, Regina says "Yes. It does. But it also confirms that Robin can't be your baby's father. Still, if you had sex with Robin here in New York this test confirms that you were already pregnant when you arrived here"._

 _Zelena is nervous and is about to answer something when the nurse comes in and tells Zelena that she can change back into her clothes._

 _When they're back at Dr. Legrand's office, while Regina and the doctor wait for Zelena to come back, the doctor explains Regina that he still need to run some blood tests and requests that they do those tests urgently, so that he can have a result for the next available appointment._

 _Both women comply with the doctor's indications, go to the lab and book the next available appointment … It will be a hell of a wait!_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Here goes part 3! To fit for Day 5 of OQFixItWeek ... there's a little conversation about one of the topics never addressed._**

 ** _Unbeated, still. I apologize for the mistakes._**

 ** _Hope you like it!_**

* * *

\- 3 -

Regina continues in bed with Robin by her side. She is still staring at the ceiling, just thinking, but, when she turns to look at Robin she realizes that he is awake as well, looking at her vividly.

"Good morning, beautiful!" he says as he extends an arm and adds "… come here with me … I thought I was still dreaming, but no … last night was no dream, this is true … you and me … and our baby".

Regina gets close to Robin, kisses him in a way that leaves no doubt that it's not a dream, then puts her head on his chest, circling his torso with one of her arms and says "No, Robin. This is not a dream, this is our life now. The nightmare is finally over".

"I don't want to name her, but, still, I can't believe what she did to us, Regina" says Robin, and is about to continue when Regina interrupts, putting a finger over his mouth to make him be silent, saying "Robin, please, let's not make this about her again. She had been part of our lives for the last months. I don't want her to be in between us forever".

And, in fact, Robin thinks that Regina is right because during the two months they spent in New York, Zelena had been part of their lives, their routine and their relationship.

Those two months had been entirely about Zelena. There was no place where Robin and Regina were that Zelena wasn't also in it. There was no conversation that wasn't about Zelena. The three lived together in the apartment, they never left Zelena by herself and didn't let her leave the apartment on her own, either. It was as if they had lost their freedom.

But, it happens that Regina had begun to feel more empathy towards people, their needs and fears during her stay in New York. And maybe because of that, despite what Zelena did to them and despite not wanting to talk about her, Regina still isn't sure if the way they handled Zelena and her pregnancy had been right. Still, Regina wonders if after knowing everything that she knows up to now, she would have acted the way she did.

But Robin suddenly interrupts Regina's thoughts and says "You're right, Regina … and you now, I was thinking on what you said about having some counselling with Dr. Hopper. I think it will be good for us to talk with someone about this".

Regina only answers "Yeah, I have never been a fan for counselling … well, before New York, anyway, but I've witnessed how talking to the right person can help. I think we had been through a lot of stress and maybe we need just someone to talk to. I'll book an appointment with the cricket for both of us first, and let's see where this goes from there".

When Regina thinks in what she just said, she smiles realizing there's another irony in her life. For decades she isolated herself from the rest of the world, from people, from friends... not trusting anyone and manipulating people through power and fear. She created her own town, the way she wanted, inaccessible for the rest of the world. No relationships, nor emotional attachments, except for Henry.

And she thinks in the irony of all this, when she is able to recognize and accept that with the power of communication and trust, by looking inside of her with the help of others and by opening up to a complete stranger in twice a week therapy sessions, she had been able to overcome what might have been the most complicated situation she has been through in her life.

...

 _After Dr. Legrand's almost confirmation on Zelena's time of pregnancy, Robin and Regina confront Zelena and request her to tell them the truth, but Zelena seems to understand no reason and no scientific explanation on why Robin can't be her baby's father and continues insisting in Robin's paternity._

 _Zelena changes her version of the story and says that this pregnancy is not the result of the alleged night they spent together in New York, but the product of a previous time, when she and Robin had slept together as husband and wife just after they reunite in Storybrooke… when everyone thought Zelena was Marian._

 _Regina knows Zelena is lying about this. She had asked Robin that same question when she first arrived at New York, and he had denied having sex with his "wife" or any other woman and, Regina has no reasons to believe that Robin is lying, but has many indications that her sister is._

 _At this point, Regina doesn't know what to believe anymore. She is thinking all possible reasons why Zelena holds on to this version of her story when scientific facts are proving her wrong. She has even begun to think that maybe Zelena had been sexually abused, had gotten pregnant and doesn't want to tell anyone … and it happens that Robin is the perfect scapegoat because, in the way, Zelena gets to hurt Regina._

 _With those thoughts in her head, and a pregnancy to take care of, Regina is clearly overwhelmed. She realizes that this is not about objective facts and that nothing will make Zelena admit that she's lying._

 _But, Robin is overwhelmed too. It would be an understatement to say he had been having a hard time for weeks now and this is not only about Zelena's pregnancy, anymore. Zelena's words to Regina, the first time both of them confronted Zelena about her pregnancy, have been on his mind since the very moment he heard Zelena say "there's one thing I have that surely she wishes, but she won't have ever: a child of her flesh and blood"._

 _The witch's words had been as clear as water, and if it weren't that this came from Zelena, he would be sure that Regina had hidden something from him: the impossibility to have a child of her own._

 _And, it's not that he is bothered about not been able to have a child with the woman he loves, even though he has thought about it. That day in her office, by the fire, when both of them were happy and excited about having found their second chance, he thought what would it be to have a family with Regina… maybe add another child of their own to the children they both had._

 _What bothers him most is that Regina hasn't been able to open up with him completely, in the way he did with her._

 _Robin thinks that he needs to find the time (and the courage) to ask Regina about this… and two days later he does._

 _And, it happened that Robin had been right. Regina tells him about the infertility potion she once drunk, she shares with him the facts that led her to make that choice, the excruciating agony she felt inside her after drinking that potion, and how that pain had been nothing compared to the one she felt deep down in her heart after realizing her mother had no limits on manipulation._

 _Robin just takes her hands in his, while he tells her that she already has a son and that she is a wonderful mom. He reassures her by saying that sometimes drastic measures are needed, and without those decisions maybe she would not be the person who she is now or have some of the things she has now…. And she thinks in Henry._

 _Little did he know by then, how surprised would he be just one week later._

 _..._

 _As days pass by, Regina continues thinking what would need to happen for Zelena to admit that she'd been lying, until one day it's as if Regina just had a revelation and suddenly realizes that this isn't about what Zelena believes or says. This is about finding the truth for Robin … for herself … for their baby._

 _So, she decides to put an end to this situation in the shortest term, takes a leap of faith and attends by herself, a week later, to Dr. Legrand's medical appointment … the one that she booked for Zelena._

 _Dr. Legrand can't hide his surprise when he sees Regina entering alone to his office and asks as he greets Regina "Good morning, Ms. Mills. I was expecting you and your sister. I hope everything is okay with her. Please, take a seat"._

 _And after taking a seat in front of Dr. Legrand's desk, Regina takes a deep breath and begins sharing her story with the doctor … Well, at least one that he could comprehend._

 _"Doctor, I … I came today by myself because I need to talk to you alone. I have not been completely honest with you. The difficult case that Emma mentioned you is even worse than what I have told you", begins Regina with the clear intention to tell the truth in the best way possible._

" _I am pregnant, and my baby's father is the same man that my sister affirms is also her baby's father". Regina can't hold the tears anymore, but struggles to continue "I know doctor … this is insane… but, as I told you, my sister is a very disturbed woman and is hurting me by any means possible… I … I just never thought she would do it like this"._

 _Dr. Legrand is a professional and a good one indeed, because it seems he is not disturbed by what Regina just told him, but instead is concerned by her condition "I'm so sorry Ms. Mills about all of this. Have you been already checked for the pregnancy? How far along are you now?"_

 _Regina is a competent and responsible woman in any aspect of her life, and it includes taking care of her health, so she knows everything about her pregnancy "I'm 12 weeks pregnant now and yes I have been checked ….I found out when I was 8 weeks pregnant and I had already had the first ultrasound and everything is okay with the baby … but I'm a mess doctor …. The father of my baby doesn't even know about this baby"._

 _Just after sharing that part of the story, Regina experiments for the first time in weeks some relief, and she thinks that maybe that's what she needed from the beginning._

 _"Okay, Regina, please tell me everything" says Dr. Legrand and Regina realizes this is the first time he uses her name … and it soothes her and makes her feel comfortable enough to continue sharing with the doctor her shitty situation. And, so she does._

 _"When I found out I was pregnant, the father of my baby and I were not together. He was in another city. We lost track of each other, and reunited only 3 weeks ago. I was about to tell him I was pregnant with his baby when my sister told me she was pregnant with his baby as well" She looks down at her hands, before she continues "…my sister was here in New York with hmmm … my … hmmm ….my baby's father while I was away. He denies having sex with my sister, but there's an only time, when he was so drunk that doesn't remember anything, and my sister insists they did have sex that time"._

 _Regina needs to explain the findings during the last appointment, and how these don't match with Zelena's version of the story, so she continues "I think she is lying, doctor. During our last appointment you said my sister was no less than 12 weeks pregnant, and that time of pregnancy doesn't fit with what she says. If Zelena got pregnant when she says she did, she should have been only 6 weeks or so pregnant."_

 _Doctor Legrand had been listening almost without blinking. Definitely, there are situations not taught in medical school. But, indeed he is a professional, focusses only in the facts and asks Regina "Okay, Regina. By any chance, do you have your sister's lab results? …. The ones that I requested the last time you were here."_

 _Regina hands in the envelope with the lab results and watches the doctor open it and begins to read with an expression that says nothing to Regina._

 _"Hmmm okay, let's see …. Hmmm …. These results confirm without no doubt that Zelena's time of pregnancy is, at the time of the test, 15 weeks. This means she must have conceived like 3 months ago. I hope this helps, Regina"._

 _Regina thinks quickly, and tries to recall what happened 3 months ago. She doesn't know exactly if they were still in the Enchanted Forest or if they had already been brought back to Storybrooke with Snow White's curse, but still this information helps. Zelena and Robin had no interaction during that time, and with their memories of the missing year recovered from some time now, she can be sure Robin isn't the father, so she just answers "Yes it does. 3 months ago my sister hadn't even met Ro.. the father of my child. But she still insists that he is the father. She doesn't understand or accept any objective facts and even has changed her version of the story."_

 _Dr. Legrand takes a deep breath and just says "Look, Regina, from what you're telling me there would be no information that would make your sister change her mind. I think you need to find the truth for you, for your baby and for your baby's father. Not to convince your sister that she is lying. We can always make her take a paternity test. There is a noninvasive procedure that with only the blood of the mother and a sample from the supposed father can obtain a very accurate result in a week or so"._

 _Regina feels relieved with that information and she agrees "Okay, I agree. I'll make her take the paternity test"._

 _But, Dr. Legrand has not finished. He is now concerned about Regina and her baby, so he continues "I'll give you the information about the DNA lab and the procedure …." He opens a drawer to take a card with the information of the DNA lab and while he gives it to Regina says "… Regina, now that you are here I would like to examine you. You are dealing with a very stressful situation, and that can't be good for the baby or you. You'll need support with this, so I will request some therapy sessions. If you do not have professional help to ease the stress, your pregnancy can complicate"_

 _Regina, only gets to answer "Okay, doctor, I'll do whatever you recommend"._

 _"And, Regina… one more thing, you need to tell the father. He has the right to know and the obligation to be there for you and this baby. And, concerning your sister I am requesting a thorough psychological and psychiatric evaluation for her. A person that lies this much, without feeling any regret or unaware of the consequences, has definitely a mental pathology. Without the adequate diagnosis and treatment your sister may not be fitted to take care of a child"._

 _An hour later, Regina leaves Dr. Legrand's office with a big smile on her face, and, for the first time in weeks, with hope._

 _That night she talks to Emma, when Robin had gone to sleep and Zelena is in her room. She tells everything to Emma and laughs with Emma's loud "That bitch! …. I knew it, Regina! …she even told me in the apartment the day we found out about the pregnancy that the baby was kicking… and I thought it was way too soon for that to happen… liar!"_

 _Emma and Regina both agree that it's better to tell Robin about Regina's baby when they have the DNA confirmation, it will not take long, just maybe two more weeks._

 _It'll be another hell of a wait!_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Here goes Part 4 ... There's only one part left in this story and I'll hope to post it tomorrow at the end of the day._**

 ** _Unbetaed ... so sorry for the mistakes._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!_**

* * *

-4-

Regina and Robin continue in bed, but now both are trying to catch their breaths after the intense lovemaking session they just had. They had been deprived for so long of this type of connection that it didn't take long enough for both of them to reach their climaxes.

During their time in New York, even though they were living together, it seemed as if they still were apart from each other. During that time they had no chance for a private talk and least of all for intimacy, with Zelena always present with one or the two of them.

Well, actually, they did get the chance for one private conversation, and it was an important one. It was a conversation that led to a huge revelation, one that changed Robin's and Regina's future.

He remembers quite well all the signs that told him something was different about Regina, the sleepless nights he had just lying in bed, thinking in all possible answers to those changes. He recalls as if it was yesterday, how Regina looked away each time she found Robin staring at her in surprise because he had just caught something unusual on her. He relives the uneasiness each time he felt Regina was hiding something from him and been so afraid to be right, because maybe he couldn't handle the truth, but, at the same time, been so afraid to be wrong, because it would mean that he didn't know her as he thought he should or she, deserved.

He relives the moment when Marian … well, Zelena told him she was pregnant with his baby, and how he, first, was in absolute denial. He thought thousands of times, this was a nightmare and that he soon would wake up. Then, he remembers feeling desperation, remorse for being so weak, guilt for bringing a life into the world only by accident … Robin knew he would still love the baby, but he was well aware that the baby would be a constant reminder of the way in which it had been conceived. He had not been happy, not at all.

He recalls the moments in which he thought that, still, he would be there for the baby, and that he would be a responsible father. But he was not happy, at least when he first found out about the pregnancy … and during the weeks that followed. In fact, he was only a human and one that had been deceived in one of the worst ways possible.

He remembers now, how his feelings had been so different, since the very first moment he found out that Regina was carrying his baby. And can't help to think how he comes to feel totally the opposite, by the fact of creating a life with the right person. He is really happy … actually, he is over the moon. He is excited and can't wait for the baby to be born. He wants to be there for Regina, for their child, for Henry and Roland.

But, finding out about Regina's pregnancy at almost 13 weeks meant he missed the first trimester of it, and, with that he lost, the experience to be with Regina when she realized she was pregnant, the opportunity to ease Regina's discomfort during the first months, the first medical appointment, the first ultrasound... Zelena had taken away those experiences, and he will never have them back.

So, now Robin is determined to be with Regina making up for lost time. He can't do anything to retrieve the time he lost, but makes a vow to be there to witness the first kick, to ease Regina's cravings, to rub her swollen feet, to feel the nervousness and fear, along with her, when the time comes and they have to rush to the hospital, to encourage her during birth, to be with her getting to know their baby during long sleepless nights, during diaper change, during colic, during breastfeeding… He's so grateful for this second chance!

He has his hands on Regina's belly, caressing it slowly and trying to feel any movement or little kick from his baby. Regina has been telling him that she hasn't felt any movement of the baby yet, but Dr. Legrand assured both of them, on the last appointment before they left for New York, that everything was fine with the baby and that from week 18 and further she would be feeling her baby's movements. So, this could happen any moment now, and Robin doesn't want to miss the experience for nothing in the world.

Regina began showing her pregnancy some weeks ago, and now at week 18 it's pretty obvious she's pregnant. Her clothes don't fit anymore, and she had to buy in New York some maternity clothes.

However, people in town were not surprised when a pregnant Regina returned from New York, since before they decided they were coming back, they considered sharing the news with people in town. Robin and Regina knew that the most effective way to disclose the news would be just to tell Mary Margaret … and so they did. Still, they had been careful enough to tell Henry and Roland first.

...

 _Robin is an intuitive man, at least he has always considered him to be one._

 _For a person that had lived most part of his life as a thief, intuition is a highly appreciated and necessary skill. It had helped him to get away in time from "jobs" that didn't go as planned or to decline at the last minute a theft, that later was proven to be too risky or just a trap to catch him._

 _However, his intuition had just failed him for the first time in his life. He knew something was off with Marian, but from all possible explanations he came up with, none were that Marian was not really Marian. And, at this thought he smiles sadly remembering what Little John has told him several times, "mate, if you want an answer, don't seek too much, sometimes the answer is just in front of your eyes, and you'll be surprised when it's the simplest explanation"._

 _And, indeed, with the Marian/Zelena situation it had been just like that. Marian's odd behavior made him think many times that it seemed she was another person …. and that was exactly the answer: Marian was not Marian._

 _So, after finding out that his intuition had failed him once, Robin is not sure anymore if he is right about Regina._

 _When Robin first met Regina after she arrived from Storybrooke he noticed that something was different about her and still, a month later, he finds that some of her habits have changed. In fact, he observes that she doesn't drink coffee or alcohol anymore, not even a drop. He also realizes that she has now some lemon candy constantly in her mouth. The changes in her outfit's choice are evident, as well, since she doesn't dress anymore in the typical formal ones and, on the contrary, is wearing more comfortable and loose ones (but still classy)._

 _He notes she is more emotional, and when watching a TV show there's definitely a scene or two that makes her cry. Another thing he has realized is that she has always been an early riser…. well, she'd said so, and he had witnessed it himself the morning after the only night they spent together, but now she oversleeps frequently._

 _Also, he has caught her several times talking on the phone with Emma, sometimes even locked in the bathroom as if she wants to make sure no one hears her… not even him._

 _Robin has an explanation for each of these changes: she takes care of her health and maybe this non-coffee and non-alcohol in her habits have to do with some dietary restrictions; those lemon candies are possibly sugar-free; she has no need in New York to use pantsuits, skirts or any formal working attires since she doesn't work here; of course, she has to be emotional, he found out that her sister might have screwed her soulmate and said that she was pregnant… that's a lot; she has every right to wake up from bed a little late… she has busy days visiting doctors, therapists and labs along with Zelena, so what's the deal if she oversleeps?; and, yes, Regina needs someone to talk and well, Emma would definitely be the one… she was here when they all found out Zelena was pregnant and she is the savior and is supposed to bring the happy endings to everyone, and "everyone" includes Regina… so, it's logic that Regina and Emma need to talk._

 _But, still what puzzles and concerns Robin the most is that he is certain that Regina is hiding something from him. Regina has never lied to Robin, but he is sure she is avoiding something or maybe just telling half-truths._

 _A week ago, Regina had attended by herself to a medical appointment that supposedly was for Zelena and hid this fact from Robin, but it happened that Regina forgot her scarf in Dr. Legrand's waiting room, and his secretary called her, but it was Robin the one who took the call._

 _Regina never brought this issue up, and when Robin told her about the phone call, she was definitely uncomfortable and didn't give any further explanation besides an "I don't remember leaving anything in Dr. Legrand's waiting room … but, thanks, anyway"._

 _Then, just after that appointment, the next day she went again by herself, only saying she would be back in two hours, and when she returned she had all the signs that she'd been crying … and a lot. And, these mysterious getaways happened three more times after that during the previous week and the beginning of this one._

 _So, if his intuition hadn't already failed him, he would affirm with no doubt that Regina is hiding something from him._

 _Robin doesn't want to pressure her. He says to himself that she will tell him when she's ready and that he can wait. As a former thief, he is well aware of the importance of patience… and, he is a patient man._

 _He just needs to have a little more patience, maybe two or three more weeks to take the DNA test and then the results, but he isn't sure if he can wait that long … this is killing him._

 _He remembers Regina telling him that they would talk after figuring out if Zelena's baby was his and if he understood what Regina explained him about Zelena's medical examination, that baby was not his. In simple terms, Regina had said, "that baby is too big for having been conceived in New York … she was pregnant even before she was affected by the Snow Queen's curse… so, if you didn't fuck Zelena in Storybrooke, there's no way this child is yours"._

 _After those news Robin and Regina have agreed on the need to take, still, the paternity test, so they can rub the results in Zelena's face and hopefully then she will be away from their lives forever. But, Robin is impatient now and is beginning to think that maybe the doctor's confirmation is enough to have a talk. He decides that maybe it's time to talk with Regina, and to be honest he's worried sick about her … about them._

 _After Regina's arrival in New York, a month ago, Robin and Regina have been focusing on finding the truth about Zelena's pregnancy, and had little or no time left for their issues._

 _The only time they have talked about something different than Zelena's child was about a week ago when Robin asked Regina about the meaning of certain things Zelena had said about her. And, it happens that conversation had led to a revelation about a bitter episode in Regina's life, one that doomed Regina to infertility, but hadn't been about their relationship itself._

 _Robin knows deep inside that he has been avoiding a conversation with Regina regarding their relationship. He is afraid to lose her, or maybe realize he had already lost her, and that she's only helping him because he had asked for it and not because it is what she wants._

 _So, Robin is determined to talk with Regina. Thankfully, now they have some time to share together without Zelena, because they both take Zelena to her psychological evaluation, and while she finishes, they wait in a coffee shop nearby. He can't wait anymore and is decided to talk to Regina as soon as they arrive at the coffee shop, and so he does._

" _Regina, I wanted to talk to you from some time now, but we've never gotten the chance with Zelena breathing on our necks all the time. I know you are stressed…. Actually, both of us are … but I know… I can feel that you are hiding something from me …" begins Robin clearly nervous "… you said we'll talk when we confirm if Zelena's baby is mine and you already know that I'm not the father of that baby … so, I think it's time for us to talk now"._

 _Regina's answer doesn't take long "Robin, I… I've been with so much in my mind this last month, and, yes maybe it's time for us to talk, but I don't know if we'll have enough time right now. Zelena will finish in about less than an hour and we must be there to pick her up"._

" _Okay. Maybe later, after Zelena goes to bed, you think we can find some time to talk? Regina, I need to know where I'm standing with you … with us. I understand this is an unusual situation, but you've been here for a month by now, and we haven't talked about us … and it's killing me. I don't want to wait for the results of that paternity test to be able to have a serious talk with you about us"._

 _After Regina hears Robin's words and despite that, up to that moment, she has considered to wait for the results of the DNA test, she changes her mind and decides to tell Robin the truth that night, so she answers "You're right. We do need to talk. There's something I need to tell you. We'll find some time tonight" and with those words Robin realizes that his intuition hasn't failed him this time._

 _The three of them return to the apartment and have dinner. It's so awkward how they've managed to live together that whole month when it's clear Robin and Regina can't stand Zelena. To avoid unnecessary interaction they've managed to have dinner at different times, generally it is Zelena earlier and Robin and Regina, later. The same happens at breakfast, and for lunch usually Zelena is with Regina in any of the many medical appointments that Zelena has._

 _That night, after Robin and Regina have had dinner, they find the perfect opportunity to talk privately, with Zelena already in her room with the door closed._

 _Robin and Regina are in the living room, on the couch. Both very nervous and each of them avoiding to be the one that begins the conversation. But, it is Robin the one that breaks the ice and says "Well, Regina … what is it? I'm sure you've been hiding something from me"._

 _Regina is playing with the ring in one of her fingers and is clearly trying to calm her nerves, so Robin asks before she can talk "Would you like a drink? I'll have one … I'm sure I'll need one after this"._

 _Regina says to herself "you have no idea", but gets to answer "No, Robin. Thank you" and Robin doesn't miss the chance to make clear he has noticed the change in her habits "I've noticed you don't drink anymore. Are you sick? Is that what you're not telling me?"_

" _I'm not sick" says Regina and while she watches Robin pouring a glass of scotch she continues "You are right. I have something to tell you, but I need you to understand the circumstances I've been through since you crossed the town line and what I found out when I came here … and that's exactly the reason why I couldn't tell you earlier"._

" _Okay, Regina, go on"_

 _Regina continues obviously stressed and with her voice full of emotion "Robin …hmmm … this is not the way I would have chosen to tell you this …"_

 _Robin is anxious … and afraid. For seconds it seems as if time stands still and thousands of thoughts of what she might tell him, blast his mind at once. Maybe she doesn't love him anymore or, she is with someone else. Or, perhaps she is terribly sick. Or it is that she can't do this anymore and will leave him to handle Zelena on his own … He drinks a generous sip of scotch and waits for Regina to continue._

" _I'm pregnant, Robin. We're going to have a baby" … well, that was unexpected. Of all the possible answers for Regina's odd behavior, a pregnancy was not a possibility in which he had thought, furthermore, after she just shared some days ago that she once took an infertility potion._

 _He is indeed surprised with the news, but instead of feeling overwhelmed he feels relieved … and happy ... truly happy. And, after she finishes those words he takes her in his arms in a strong embrace, and both of them burst into tears._

 _They both cry in each other's arms, and this is the first real physical contact they have had in weeks. Both had been so focused in sorting out the "Zelena situation" all this time, that it had been just two weeks ago when they both felt for the first time some kind of relieve, with the estimation of Zelena's time of pregnancy._

 _But despite having eased some of the stress, each of them still had a lot going on with their own issues, and haven't had any chance to invest in the other. Regina has been dealing with her pregnancy, and with the uncertainty on how would Robin react when she would drop the news; and, Robin on his side, struggling to discover if he unwillingly had any type of sexual contact with Zelena … he is well aware that having been excluded from paternity didn't mean that he hadn't slept with Zelena … and that thought makes him feel vulnerable, dirty and guilty._

 _So, it's not an overstatement to say that Robin and Regina are still overwhelmed by this situation, and this emotional outburst is the first sign of how affected they both are._

 _Both are caught in each other's arms for minutes until Robin is finally the one who talks first, "Regina, but I don't understand. How is this possible? You told me about the infertility potion you took … so this means it didn't work"._

 _Regina looks at Robin directly in the eyes and just says, "The potion actually worked. For years I never worried I would become pregnant … but I think we both reversed its effects … maybe the fact that we are soulmates has to do with this. It's the only explanation I find"._

" _And, why didn't you tell me before? I knew something was different with you, Regina"._

 _Robin witnesses how her expression changes to one of pain as Regina says, "Robin, I came to New York to tell you. I just found out some days before I left Storybrooke and I did want to tell you … you have to believe me … I… I was so excited about our baby …but as soon as I arrived here…" and Robin interrupts saying "I know… you found out Zelena was pregnant and she said the baby was mine…I… I can't imagine what you went through … having to support me and having to deal with your pregnancy … and she took this time away from us, Regina. I'm so mad … I could kill this bitch… but still she carries an innocent life"._

" _I am really angry with her too… to be honest, the word 'angry' doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. She might not have been able to take you away from me with her twisted story, but she did take away precious time from us … she took away our chance to have memories of these first months, and I'll never forgive her for that" says Regina really affected._

 _Both are holding hands now, and Regina watches as Robin puts one of his hands on her almost imperceptible baby bump and says, "Too much talking about this witch…. This is about us, so, please, Regina tell me everything I missed: How did you find out? How are you feeling? Who else knows?"_

 _Regina smiles at Robin's questions and obvious interest in finding out all the details, and she is happy to share._

" _Well, I found out almost a month after you crossed the town line. I was so depressed that I never thought of a possibility of a pregnancy… but Emma insisted…"_

" _So, Emma knows?"_

" _Yes. Only Emma and Dr. Whale in Storybrooke knew. And here in New York, Dr. Legrand … he's been such a blessing … a great support", says Regina adding almost immediately "I didn't want to tell other people in Storybrooke until I was sure the baby was strong enough… and with all the stress I had I was so afraid that I might lose the only thing I had from you"._

 _Robin feels a burst of rage just from thinking of Regina on her own, expecting a baby, feeling maybe afraid, with no one but Emma to support her and all these emotions affecting their baby at the point that its life could've been at risk._

 _But, they don't need more bitter thoughts, on the contrary, they need distension, they need to chill out a little, and he says playfully and visibly proud, "So, this means we conceived that time in your vault… in our only time together. We do are a perfect match, Regina"._

" _Indeed we are, because it was that time … and, I'm now 13 weeks pregnant…" answers Regina blushing slightly remembering the night (and morning after) they spent together._

 _Robin recalls suddenly something and asks, "I've heard that in this realm it is possible to know the gender of the baby…. Do you know if we're having a girl or a boy?"_

" _It's too soon to know that. I was hoping to have the next ultrasound with you and maybe we can find out together"._

" _Regina, I really would have preferred to know this earlier, but I do understand why you didn't tell me… and still knowing that, and that we won't be able to have any memories of the time we lost, you have made me the happiest man on earth…. Come here, love!" says Robin, and as soon as he finishes and Regina is getting closer to him, he claims her lips and kisses her._

 _This is the first kiss they share since they were reunited. For the first time in almost a month, they are in the mood to have some kind of physical and emotional contact._

 _The kiss is passionate, hungry, as if they are trying to make up for lost time … all tongue and teeth and lips and heavy breathing and little moans that escape from them both… they kiss … and kiss … and continue kissing, until they finally part for air._

 _Robin is the first one to talk, still evidently agitated "Regina … you can't begin to imagine how I missed you … how I missed this". Regina just stares at Robin, still emotionally affected and with her lips red and swollen from kissing, and says "Me too, Robin … I… I just don't have any words to describe how I am feeling right now …"_

 _Both kiss again, but this time slowly and tenderly, just as if each one of them wants to show the other one how they feel. As soon as they separate Robin begins saying "Please, Regina forgive me for putting you in this situation. I am really sorry for all what we've been through because of me … if something had happened to our baby, I would never have forgiven myself"._

 _Robin continues, before Regina can say anything, "I'm happy about the baby, believe me. I really am …." and he touches Regina's belly with one of his hands and continues "… but, I wanted to tell you this before and it's not because of the baby…"_

 _Regina is about to interrupt, but again Robin doesn't give her the chance, "I love you, Regina … and… as I said that day in Storybrooke I choose you, but this time I will make sure I stick to my choice. You are my future, Regina … I want to be with you … Will you give me another chance?"_

 _After Robin's words Regina can't hold the tears anymore and begins to cry for the second time that night. Robin takes her in his arms and between sobs she gets to say "I'm with you … always. I want both of us to have another chance. I love you too, Robin"._

 _And with those words they kiss one last time before they both go to sleep, happy and excited about what the future would bring them._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well, still before OQFixItWeek gets to an end, here is the last part of this story.**_

 ** _Unbetaed, so I apologize for the mistakes._**

* * *

-5 -

 _A week passed, since Regina told Robin that they were having a baby together, and Robin has remained true to his word and hasn't missed any moment with Regina, enjoying every little moment of her pregnancy._

 _Regina is doing well. The morning sickness is less frequent and is beginning to cease but some days she still wakes up with the feeling of nausea, and now Robin understands why she needed those candies that much during the prior weeks._

 _Dr. Legrand had made clear that everything is fine with their baby, but still he had insisted in doing an ultrasound, pointing out that Regina only had one on week 8, when she found out she was pregnant. With all that happened lately, she had missed the one regularly scheduled for week 12._

 _So now, at 14 weeks pregnant Regina is lying down on Dr. Legrand's examination table with Robin by her side, holding Regina's hand. Both, Robin and Regina, can't hide the emotion of watching their baby, but each of them enjoys the experience differently._

 _Robin is thrilled by the experience of hearing and watching his baby but, he is also curious and amazed by the things this realm can provide for healthcare, prevention and wellbeing. He feels relieved that Regina will be able to give birth in ideal hygienic conditions and with the support of skilled professionals. He thinks in how different it had been when Roland was born in the Enchanted Forest with no prenatal care and with no possibilities to face any complication during birth._

 _Regina, on her side, feels happy, loved, taken care of, supported … so different from the way she felt in her first ultrasound where the feelings had been fear, loneliness, sadness, angst, insecurity._

 _Another more week passes by, and with the arrival of the DNA results from Zelena's baby, it almost seems that things are finally beginning to settle a bit in Regina and Robin's life._

 _They have been so anxious about receiving those results that have even paid the additional cost to obtain the report in 5 business days, instead of the regular 9. When they receive the envelope, they skip all the graphics and percentages and words none of them understand, and almost jump when they both read the word "excluded". They don't even bother to finish reading the report, where it clearly indicates that "the alleged father is excluded as the biological father of the fetus"._

 _And with that confirmation Robin and Regina begin to feel some sort of relieve._

 _They decide to return to Storybrooke in the shortest term. Both miss their sons; they have been a long time apart from them, actually more than a month, and the constant calls from Henry and Roland, make clear that the boys are missing their parents too. And, there's also that Regina needs to go back to the reassume her duties as Mayor. The City Council had accepted her request to take some time off due to personal reasons, had agreed that the deputy mayor would be the one in charge during Regina's absence as long as Regina continue monitoring and following up the pending issues and the new ones that may arise during her absence. But it has been already a month now, and, despite her constant supervision, there still were some issues that she needed to resolve in Storybrooke. It seems that the deputy mayor was not as competent as she thought._

 _So, Robin and Regina decide to tell Zelena the news about the paternity test in the following days, and that they'll be leaving New York shortly. Still, there's one thing bothering both of them, and it is their need to know if Robin and Zelena had sex or if it is just another lie. And, that would be the last thing they need to know from Zelena, they even aren't interested in knowing who the father of her child is._

 _But, just as they begin planning their return to Storybrooke, they receive a call from the hospital requesting Regina's presence, as Zelena's only relative, for the delivery of Zelena's psychological evaluation the next day._

 _The physicians that evaluated Zelena had a hard time figuring out Zelena's diagnosis, and it even took a little longer than it should, because there was some data missing on Zelena's story as a child._

 _As Robin and Regina hear Dr. Angles, the psychiatrist of the hospital, explain the symptoms of Zelena's condition, they both agree that it is an accurate diagnosis._

 _Dr. Angles describes Zelena's diagnosis as Antisocial Personality Disorder. A mental condition where the main signs of alarm are lack of remorse, disregard of right and wrong, impulsivity, irritability, violation of the physical and/or emotional rights of others, manipulative tendencies, continuous lying, irresponsibility, recklessness, lack of empathy …. Well, as the doctor keeps reading the report it is clear that he is describing Zelena's behaviour._

 _And with that information, the concern that Zelena would not be fitted to take care of her child on her own, without treatment, arises._

 _Dr. Angles recommendations for Zelena are to begin immediately individual and group therapy sessions and, as soon as the baby is born, medication._

 _Zelena's diagnosis had been a nasty shock to both, Robin and Regina, and they were forced to take some drastic measures._

 _First, Robin and Regina decide to keep Regina's pregnancy to themselves, since they are afraid that Zelena might harm Regina and their baby in purpose. They make this choice, mostly, after Dr. Angles "I can't assure that she won't", after Robin asked if he thought Zelena might be dangerous. And trying to hide or control Regina's morning sickness (she still in her 15 week of pregnancy has some episodes) from Zelena, so that she doesn't find out, is difficult because she is always around._

 _Second, they have managed a routine, one that allows Robin and Regina to have some activities, while Zelena is been taken care of, without Regina staying alone with Zelena. Each morning Robin drops Regina and Zelena, in the medical center, where Regina and Zelena attend, each of them, individual therapy sessions (Regina had wisely arranged that both sessions, Zelena's and hers, be held at the same time). Then, if there's another medical appointment scheduled for Zelena, they continue with it; and, if there's no appointment, Regina takes Zelena to group therapy sessions. Meanwhile, Robin goes to the community center where he has found a part time job during the mornings teaching archery. This activity allows Robin to focus on something different than Zelena and earn some extra cash. And, by the time Regina and Zelena finish, Robin is there to pick them up. With this arrangement Robin can be sure that Regina is not alone with Zelena during the mornings, while he gets to have a much needed activity by himself._

 _Robin and Regina were surprised on Zelena's reaction when they told her about the results of her psychological evaluation, just after receiving Dr. Angles report. Zelena was quiet, let them read the report, read it by herself when they handed it to her. Maybe, it had been the words at the end of the report what did the job … the ones that recommended urgent treatment and a re-evaluation after the baby's birth to determine if the mother was suited to take care of the child._

 _So, really it hadn't been hard for Zelena to begin attending regular therapy sessions, as requested._

 _The last decision Robin and Regina take is how they will approach the results of the paternity test. It isn't as if they need Zelena's confirmation on it, but after they told Dr. Angles what Zelena did to them and gave the DNA test as proof of how Zelena lied for almost a month, Dr. Angles recommended that this issue needed closure for the three of them. Dr. Angles added that it would be the first step in Zelena's recovery to recognize the consequences of each choice she made, being capable of facing it; and, suggests a group session for Robin, Regina and Zelena with his intervention._

 _So, a week later the three of them are seated quietly, but visibly nervous, in Dr. Angles office, waiting for him to be the one to talk first. And in fact, Dr. Angles begins addressing to all of them, "Well, good afternoon. I need to know first if each of you knows why are we here?"_

" _Robin?, Regina?, Zelena?" asks the doctor looking at each of them waiting for a sign to continue, or to elaborate but at their signals of approval he continues._

" _Okay, I assume you all have agreed to be here willingly. Is that it?" asks the doctor and after seeing each of them nod, he continues "We have here the results of Zelena's baby paternity test. Do you understand Zelena what a paternity test is?"_

 _Zelena's answer doesn't take long, "More or less. I understand that it is a way to know who the parents of a child are" and, the doctor adds "More accurately it is a way to exclude or confirm paternity based on the common genetic information the supposed father and the child have"._

 _The doctor continues addressing Zelena, "So, Zelena I will answer this for the last time before I open this envelope. Is Robin the father of your baby?"_

 _Zelena looks down, speaking in a voice so low that the doctor has to ask her to repeat what she just said, and she does "I think he is"._

" _Okay, Zelena. I will hand you this envelope, I want you to open it, go over the name of the supposed father and read the conclusion of the test on the last page. Please, read it out loud." requests the doctor._

 _Zelena receives the envelope and opens it, and begins to find the information the doctor has requested. When she goes to the last page she begins reading "The alleged father is excluded as the biological father of the fetus"._

 _Time stands still. No one dares to breath. They all wait for Zelena to process the information she just read and after seconds that seemed forever, she just says "This is a mistake! Maybe they confused the samples and tested the ones of another person"._

 _The doctor answers immediately, not giving any chance to Robin or Regina to intervene "Zelena, you know that is not possible. The results are from the samples they took from you and Robin"._

 _But Regina can't hold it anymore, and says "Enough, Zelena! You and I know why you are doing this. There's nothing that will make you say you lied, but these results confirm that Robin is not the father of your baby. You can believe whatever you want, but Robin doesn't have any obligation towards you or your baby. We'll go our own way from now, far away from yours"._

 _Robin takes Regina's hand in his and gives a little squeeze, as support and comfort, and just after Regina has finished he continues "Zelena, I don't care if you don't believe in those results, for us they're enough. But I do need one more answer from you: Did we had sex the night I passed out?"_

 _All of them turn to look at Zelena who only answers "Well, isn't that question obvious? That's exactly why I think you are my baby's father"._

 _The doctor is about to talk, but Robin answers quickly "Then it seems I will need to learn to live with that fact. But, still I'm grateful that I don't have to share a child with you … that'd be something I would have never overcome"._

" _Well, I thought that maybe this session would have turned out to be different", says the doctor addressing to all of them "… it's clear and has been proven enough by science that Robin is not the father of Zelena's baby". Zelena is about to interrupt but the doctor continues, "Zelena, no matter what you say on this subject, Robin isn't the father of your baby. Now is the moment for you to make some choices: you can choose to admit your mistakes, ask for forgiveness and move on; you can choose to keep lying about this and be doomed to a life of bitterness; you can tell us the truth about your baby's father and seek some support with your sister; you can try to begin working in your emotional aspect so that you can be a good mother to your child …. As you see, this is all up to you… your life can turn out to be what you like, depending on the choices you make. … What choice will you make?"_

 _Zelena is affected by Dr. Angles speech. They all can tell that, and when the doctor finishes, she can hardly answer "I … I need to think about this"._

" _Okay, Zelena. It is good to know that you will think about this. I'll be seeing you on our next appointment"._

 _With that, they leave buried in thoughts of lies, deception, new chances, forgiveness and redemption._

 _Two weeks go by, and they continue with their routine. Robin working in the mornings; and, Regina and Zelena between therapy sessions and medical appointments._

 _Regina is now almost 18 weeks pregnant, and has begun to show slightly; this is a problem, because now they need to hide the physical evidence from Regina's pregnancy from Zelena, but they handle it… at least, for the time being._

 _Robin and Regina had told Zelena, some days ago, that they will be returning to Storybrooke, where their family is. Zelena hasn't said a thing about Robin and Regina's plans, but hasn't shared hers, either._

 _Zelena has continued her therapy sessions, and her prenatal control, but has not brought up who her baby's father is, or admit that she lied about it. She just has avoided that issue._

 _But somehow Zelena's behavior has changed. Robin and Regina have begun to notice that Zelena is more calmed, maybe even thoughtful. She collaborates more with daily chores, willingly. And, even she is capable of having small talk focusing on the other one._

 _So after having noticed Zelena's improvement and at her insistence, they allow Zelena to leave the apartment on her own, to help them run some errands or just to take a walk. They are even thinking that she could begin attending her sessions by herself and that would give Robin and Regina some extra time to organize their return._

 _Everything is running smoothly, Robin and Regina are supposed to leave for Storybrooke in two days more and are busy packing, paying the last bills and shopping some souvenirs for the kids. And, maybe because of that is that they don't realize that Zelena hasn't come back yet._

 _She should have been back by 6pm and it's almost 9pm, and still she isn't back. There's where Robin finds the cell phone Regina gave Zelena in her room and next to it a letter:_

" _Regina:_

 _I don't want you to feel any obligation or responsibility of any kind towards me, and I'm well aware that people in Storybrooke won't accept me easily. That's why, with Dr. Angles support, I've decided to join a community that had accepted me and will help raise my child, while I get the adequate therapeutic support._

 _Since I'm not financially independent in this realm, this community is my best chance for a new beginning. They only have two conditions: that I continue treatment; and, that I help in the group house that I'll be sharing with them._

 _They will provide shelter, food, help with the baby and therapy sessions free of cost._

 _In that community, I feel just like them. I'm not feared. I'm not hated. I'm not the Wicked Witch… I'm just Zelena._

 _With the little therapy I had these last weeks, I have understood that I need to begin working on myself, on my boundaries, on the way I relate to others and to learn some tools so that I can fit in society._

 _The first step towards my recovery is to acknowledge my mistakes and not blame others for my choices._

 _I'm sorry for what I did to the both of you. I lied. Robin never touched me, not once. My baby is not his._

 _Regina, when I'm ready…. If, I'm ever ready, I'll get in touch with you and maybe then we will be able to begin building a relationship as true sisters._

 _Meanwhile, I'll be working on me to be a better mother than the one that gave birth to me … and that at the end, ruined both of us. At least you saw the right path earlier than I._

 _And, by the way, congratulations on the baby … you both did a really poor job hiding it._

 _Until sometime,_

 _Zelena"_

 _..._

Robin and Regina are about to get out of bed, really excited to know what this day, and the others ahead, would be like.

She has been thinking all the morning so much about the last two months, but still she finds some memories of previous years that are meaningful for her.

And, with Robin by her side, she smiles, leaving behind years of misery, loneliness and self-loathing; and, remembers particularly two events in her life.

First, she recalls the words she said years ago to a very young Snow White _"… love, true love is magic and not just any magic, the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness"_. Those words, said by her innocent and naive younger self, when she thought she had a life ahead of her; a life she was sure she would share with a young and caring stable boy. Those words had proven her to be right, because true love had reversed the effects of magic, magic that doomed her to infertility.

Then, she remembers Tinkerbell's words _"… that is your happy ending … he's down there … inside here lies the beginning of your happiness … all the pain in your past will be just that, the past ... look, there he is, the guy with the lion tattoo … this is your chance at love and happiness … a fresh start, no baggage …"._

She smiles, watching Robin's tattoo, and says to herself that despite all the irony in her life, this time had been different. Those words were not just words, they did mean something and were powerful.

If it hadn't been that way, it would have meant that true love and the power of soulmates were nothing; and, on the contrary, that envy, jealousy and lies were capable of taking her happy ending away … and, that would have been the worst irony in her life.

 _-THE END-_

* * *

 **Will Regina have a boy or a daughter? It's up to you!**

 **Who is Zelena's baby's father? … well, that is for you to fix!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!**


End file.
